


Of Dreams and Promises

by Aiyestel



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, F/M, Love, Promises, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyestel/pseuds/Aiyestel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justice and Tahlindra in the Fade. Written for Defira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dreams and Promises

She wished this dream would come more often.

As it was it remained fleeting at best, like the brief shimmers of moonlight on the water during those cloudy winter nights. The harder she tried to hold onto it the quicker it seemed to slip through her fingers and so she relinquished control, allowed herself to be a part of the moment and not in charge of it. This was one of the few places she felt the freedom and safety to do such a thing.

The sunlight warmed her face and the breeze played with her hair twirling it as if by the unseen hand of a content lover. The hillside behind her was splashed with lazy swatches of pinks and yellows and wildflowers bloomed under the sky's ever present gaze. She loved it here. It was so unlike the other areas of the Fade. So unlike the dark twisted realms she had been subjected to in her past. This was all light and peace and hope.  The light smoothed away the hard edges. It hid the scars on her skin and eased the wounds in her heart.

Nothing was out of place here; nothing wrong. There was no pain, no burdens. She felt free.

In retrospect she supposed it was less of a dream and more of a gift.

"Tahlindra."

She greeted him with a smile. It was just a soft quirk of the lips, a gesture still muted by lifetimes of pain smashed into a few short years. The beautiful thing was he accepted it all the same. A smile was just as accepted as tears or frustration. He didn't care what the emotion was so long as she was there.

"Justice."

Here in the Fade he came to her, free to act only as he would. Just as she was not bound by the day-to-day fear and tensions that lived within her, neither was he bound within the confines of Anders' mind and body.  On this windswept hillside he was Justice. Nothing more and nothing less.

She took his hand as he stood beside her. The gauntlets he assumed to wear here were not cold or hard and when their hands entwined hers fit within his perfectly.

He would trace the lines of her hand with his thumb. He knew them well. The lines of her body were a map he knew by heart and one he would travel for as long as she let him. He was one of two creatures she allowed to see her for all that she was. Even though he was a spirit of this realm he was hers and in return she gave herself fully to him.

 _Whatever you are... You are mine._ She had told him that once and she had meant it.

Standing their hand in hand was enough to renew them, even if just for the briefest of moments. They didn't need fancy words or declarations of undying devotion. This place was that in and of itself.  


End file.
